


I honestly blame miu for kiibo's actions in this

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Horny Teenagers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, M/M, Praise Kink, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: amami, let me suck your dick to prove I experience things like humansAre you sureyes!!!Ok lit, fucky sucky time.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	I honestly blame miu for kiibo's actions in this

**Author's Note:**

> Kiibo has a praise kink and it's fucking adorable, owo am I doing gwood amami?? Do I mwake you hward?? whats a swut???? Good boi!!!
> 
> Anyways, this wouldn't have happened if miu wasn't robophobic bu t oh well

"Amami, can you show me how to,, how to be intimate?" 

"Excuse me?"

" I mean, um, " Kiibo covers his face with his robotic mask out of embarrassment, "I want to know how it feels,,, Miu says I wouldn't understand since I'm a robot, but I'm sure I can if I try!"

" I don't think you really understand what you're asking me, your virginity can be something pretty important? If you're going to give it to someone it should be someone you really trust. "

He puts the mask down, "I trust you! You wouldn't hurt me, plus Miu also said that robots don't have a virginity!"

"I mean, if I have your full consent and you seem pretty eager- wait do you even have the parts to have sex?"

"That's a robophobic assumption! I'm an extremely human-like robot and I well,, I do have the things necessary, ok?" The robot replies, sounding a bit annoyed for having to explain.

"Alright, fine, come to my dorm, I'm gonna make sure you never forget your first time." He leans down to the shorter teen's ear, "Never forget it." He repeats in seductive voice.

Kiibo shuddered, "Al- Alrighty then,, thank you." 

Rantaro starts walking to the dorms, signalling for Kiibo to follow. The robot follows him nervously. 

"You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"Just nervous, don't hurt me, ok?"

He laughs , "I won't unless you want me to, I promise I won't do anything you don't want."

He smiles to himself, he trusts Amami with his body. 

Soon enough, they're both be stood outside Rantaro's room, he opens the door for Kiibo and he walks inside, looking around at the various knick knacks scattered around. 

The taller comes up behind the distracted boy and wraps his arms around his metal waist, causing him slightly jump at the sudden touch. 

"He- hello there." 

"Hey cutie, you ready?"

" Uh huh" He leans back into the embrace. Feels nice. 

"Can I kiss you? " 

Kiibo nods shyly, turning around to softly connect their lips. Rantaro takes control pretty quickly, making the kiss less innocent and more passionate. The robot puts his arms around the others neck and pressed their torsos closer. 

"Ow- your um, armour? Is that what it is? Kinda hurts."

"Oh, sorry! Let me take it off." 

He goes to remove gloves on his hands and protective jacket to expose a smoother metal chest. He places both of them to the side on Amami's dresser.

He grabs his hand and presses it to his chest, " This is way more comfortable right?"

"Way better. " 

He pressed a kiss to the synthetic lips, they were almost human. A little different feeling, but not bad. He couldn't help but think what they would look like wrapped around his dick.

They separate and Kiibo whines, Amami chuckles at the desperation from the desperate robot.

"Kiibo, you're so cute."

" Huh? Oh, thank you,, I want another kiss. "

"Geez, I love your mouth, but I'd rather have it somewhere else? Are you ok with that? "

He nods shyly, "my mouth might not feel as pleasurable as a human's, but I will try my best! I'm afraid that I'm not super educated on oral sex either, so I might need some um, help."

" No worries, you'll do great. Now get on your knees for me, baby. "

He gets down in front of Rantaro, level with his crotch. He blushes as he realizes what he's going to do. 

Rantaro reaches to take out his cock, it being surprisingly big. Kiibo looks at the length that had to be 9 or so inches.

"You like what you see? I knew you would."

" ye- yeah. It's big,, " He wraps his hand around it, pumping a few times, "I- I hope I can make you feel good, Amami. "

He groans as the fake mouth covers part of his dick, it was warm and almost human-like. Two big blue innocent eyes look up as he moves up and down, taking a bit more each time. 

"Fuck, you're so good, Kiibo. A perfect boy for me, so good." 

He gently pets the white hair as he encourages Kiibo to take more. It's kind of weird a robot was struggling, can robots have gag reflexes? Is he uncomfortable or is this nothing? 

"Tell me if you want to stop. I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything after this, ok?"

Kiibo takes the length out of his mouth to respond, "I want to make you feel nice, I wanna be good for you. I want this, so don't worry." 

Holy shit, he could cum right now with how precious he is. The cutest robot he's ever seen, on his knees, sucking him off. 

"You're perfect. A literal angel. "

He smiles softly and envelopes the cock with his mouth again with out a word. Rantaro moans out at the feeling.

"So good, I can't believe you thought you'd disappoint me for a second. I wanna cum on your cute face. You would look so pretty, baby boy, and only I could see you like that. "

He pushes the robot down further so that almost all of him was inside. Kiibo seems a bit uncomfortable, but wasn't struggling so he assumes he's fine.

He rocks his hips softly into his mouth while looking down at him to make sure he wasn't hurting him.

Kiibo takes the small thrusts, they were pretty sloppy, he thinks this means Amami's close to climax. A few more rougher thrusts and he's released off of the length.

He strokes the cock in front of him and presses a few sloppy kisses to it,

"I made you feel good, right? You're gonna cum? Please cum for me, Amami, I wanna be a good boy."

With that, he cums with a moan of Kiibo's name, the sticky substance lands on his cheek and across his face. 

" Fuck, Kiibo, you're really something. " 

"Feels weird, I'm glad I did a good job though. Am I a good boy?"

" You are the best boy, holy shit, a perfect slut. "

"Whats a slut?"

" Nevemind. "

"I wanna do this again. It was enjoyable." Kiibo stands up on wobbly legs, turning around to reach for his jacket . 

"Hey uh, so you want to stay here a little longer? We can take a nap or something, and cuddle."

The robot's face flushes red, " cuddling? You mean sleeping next to one another, holding each other? Um, that's so affectionate. "

"... You're saying that with my jizz on your face."

" Don't say it like that! It sounds so inappropriate! "

Rantaro laughs, "it is inappropriate! You did something indecent Kiibo, you must be so embarrassed!" He fake mocks him while wrapping the smaller teen in a hug . 

"Ok! I'll cuddle!" He started laughing aswell, "You know I don't require sleep, right?" 

" But you can sleep! " He puts emphasis on "can".

"yes! I'll sleep with you, now let me go so I can get this off my face."

"Fine." He lets him go begrudgingly

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more of this amamiibo (maybe kiibo with some other guys??) smut but I'm still debating on giving kiibo a dick so idk yet. Let me know if you liked this and I'll probably make more.


End file.
